Miriah Twin
by Janeba
Summary: This is an alternate story of
1. Default Chapter

This story takes place during the boo saga and in this story Miriah Gohan took the last sensu bean and did not die and did not loose his arm, (stupid shit giving trunks the sensu) Trunks was all the better for it. Miriah Trunks went back to the cell games alone because the time machine is a one person capsule. In the Miriah world it has been 3 yrs. Since the androids, were destroyed witch translate out to be about the time Pan (daughter of Son Gohan) is 16/17 yrs. Old. One last thing for all slow people out here in this chapter when ever I say (type) Trunks I'm talking about the one that came back to warn every one about the androids. Yah the one with the kick ass attitude and the cool sword, he is the one to kill Frezza.

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z. It is property of Toei, FUNimation, Akira Toryama and probably some others. I'm not making any money off of this, so I think a disclaimer is probably overkill, but it's tradition.

As Trunks slowly walked on to ground upon witch a heavy mist sat in place, unready to be disturbed by his ki. He felt as though effort was not in need know one stood a chance against him, here that is. As Bulma walked out side to where he was, Trunks began to turn to greet his mother.

"Trunks what are you doing outside?" Stated Bulma as she placed her hand on Trunks's shoulder in her confidence that he would win next week's WMAT. "Oh I finished the dimension portal, last night I didn't want to wake you for it." She continued as 

Trunks stopped his pace towards the immensely over stacked plate. "You mean the device like the time machine?" Trunks said while turning to see his mother response.

"Uhh.... Yah it is sort of like the time machine, except it will transport who ever enters into the present of the past, that you changed; to a world where the androids didn't turn the world into a hell." Bulma said in response with tears of jealousy falling down her face. "Now go eat up Trunks, and maybe we can start charging the machine." Bulma said in hurry as she walked off, leaving Trunks to eat all the food.

By:

^^^

(*=*)

who-cares 


	2. C-Ya Hurclue

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ. I am not making any money off this so read it.

Now I am skipping a week forward in time. Trunks has entered the WMAT (World Marshal Arts Tournament) Shin and Kibito have already appeared. Two Majins (not the two we all know) have also appeared. Everyone has drawn numbers; Gohan (of course he came, and he has BOTH ARMS) and Kojo (Hercule's best "student" he is just as arrogant as Hercule and stupid) have been paired for the forth match. While Kiooshin and Kibito have both been paired up with a Majin in the first and third matches. But wait the last WMAT last winner is none other than Hercule (this is a Miriah Hercule, and he taken the credit for destroying the androids, big shock) who has been paired with Trunks. (Hercule has only been able to survive by living under ground. One last thing there is no Videl. One more thing the dimension portal is only one fourth charged. One mooore thing this : italics means telepathy (mind reading or speaking) and enjoy.)

"In match one we have Shin, who no one knows too much about. Also we have Somugoo who is apparently, at least a foot taller than our underdog Shin!!!" Yelled Manny into the microphone of the WMAT as Shin and Somugoo both walked on to the ring. "Let the match begin!" 

With this the match begun and the two stood there as if it had not, staring each other down. 

__

So you work for Babidi? spoke Shin through his complex mind.

"Who was that? Where are you?" Shouted a confused Majin as he looked around.

__

Right behind you. thought Shin to his foe as speed to the other end of the arena. Shin thrusts his torso back and a foot into the Majin while he is turned around looking for the voice.

Falling to the ground upon such a blow Shin quickly kicked the Majin out of the ring.

"Well that rounds up match one!! And a rather quick match at that!" Hollered Manny to the crowd as they sat watch in confusion as to how Shin won. (A/N: Shin moved to quickly for the crowd to see.)

The matches with Kibito and Gohan easily won and do not need greater detail.

"The last of our elimination matches will be seeming less with the man who defeated the androids!! Lets bring them out, Hercule --" shouted Manny but was interrupted by the crowds cheering. "-- And lets not forget our young, naive opponent, Trunks. He thinks he can beat Hercule the man to save us from the androids." 

Crowd : "Haha haha" Laughs hysterical as a reenactment play is displayed of how Hercule beat the Androids. The crowd suddenly stops laughing when a small yellow ball moving quite quickly and destroys the screen.

Everyone turns down to see Trunks's palm open and fingers spread to where the screen once was, and a smirk come across his face.

"Still say you can beat me? And who really beat Androids?" Asked Trunks while flashing him self as a young Vegeta.

As the two were positioned to fight Hercule began to whimper. 

"Let the match begin and pray for Trunks that Hercule may be forgiving." Said Manny to the crowd.

Trunks began to make a slow dash for him (Hercule). When Hercule saw this started to turn and run in fear with bawling eyes.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Ok that is the end of this chapter!! Just got to love those cliff hangers. It might take until Ch. 3 until I can get Miriah Trunks with Pan and Trunks (the wimpy one) least meet.


	3. Hot Flash

The crowd's mumbled prayers could be herd by Hercule, making him all more nervous and sans to get away.

I'll just run to the edge and then move to the side when he is about to pounce on me. Then he will be out and I'll look better, even though I didn't beat the androids, and he knows it. thought Hercule as was about the put his plan in action. 

Hercule suddenly stopped, turned around to see a laughing Trunks; as he came running to Hercule. Hercule pulled to the side to doge Trunks; and get him out at the same time. Trunks continued to run (even though he could have stopped) and did pass the edge of the ring.

"Yah!!!!!!" Shouted Hercule doing his most impressive pose, with out looking to see if Trunks had fallen to the ground. 

"Aren't you forgetting about me, Hercule?" Said Trunks as he stood, floating in mid air behind Hercule. 

"H--H--H--h--o--w?" asked Hercule as he backed and making a upset and confused face. With this his fist appeared high in the air and pulled it down slowly saying the day he was beaten such a scrawny and worthless opponent, the man who has the power to destroy androids he would be very old or hell would freeze over.

Trunks began to laugh at Hercule as he prepared to perform the Megs Punch. With all the energy he ran at Trunks and it seemed to go though Trunks and he began to fall, but Trunks grabbed him stopping his fall.

"Your lies shall not be forgiven, so easily. Tell these people who really beat the androids!!" said Trunks as he held Hercule up with his ki.

"Come now Trunks we all know Hercule beat the androids." said Manny as convincing as possible.

"Hahhhhhhhhhhhh --- you ---- do not interfere" Screamed Trunks as his palm opened faced Manny and fingers spread and his hand began to glow as a ki blast tore form out of his hand. It hit the ground below Manny. "I can't, not now---"

Realizing that he dropped Hercule back onto the arena, Trunks picked Hercule back up and held in front of himself. "Make your best shot Hercule, you'll need it."

"You will regret this, fool ---- Mega Ton Punch---"With everything Hercule had in him he hit Trunks square between the eyes. "Ahhhhhhhhhhh -- my hand ----" screamed Hercule as he starred at Trunks's unharmed face and the bones that buckled inside and outside of his skin.

"Good-bye!" laughed Trunks and he threw up Hercule and lightly tapped his empty head.

Hercule went flying across the arena almost instantly. But Trunks appeared behind Hercule's destination and caught him in mid-air. "Tell them -- did you beat the androids?!!!" Screamed Trunks into Hercule's ear.

"No -- Noooooooooooooo I didn't beat them I don't know who did." Hollered Hercule in great pain. 

The crowd stirs with mixed emotions. "Go Trunks" some yelled. "-----" Said others.

"Look at the meter Somugoo, he is using large ki amounts." said Yahamo "He will be suitable but not now. 

Trunks once more threw up Hercule as if to be a rag doll and smashed his soul-less corpse into the arena, creating a large crater, about 6ft deep. He was out cold, but not dead.

"Well that rounds up our last elimination match. Some how The Great Hercule lost!!!" Hollered Manny to the crowd as the crowd threw coke cans at him. "Okay -- Lets bring ---out --- STOP THROWING CANS AND SHIT AT ME -- Kibito and Shin our next fighters." 

Both Shin and Kibito walked out onto the arena. 

"Okay I want a fare match nothing like -- the last match." said Manny as he looked back seeing Mr. Satan being carried out in an open body bag on a stretcher.

"Kibito walk off the arena we have no time or energy to waste now." ordered Shin.

"Yes master--" He said and then looked to the Majins. "We have more important business to worry about."

"Is that a forfeit? Sir - - Mr. - - Kibito?" asked Manny as Kibito walked off he was then pimp slapped by Kibito and flung across into the arena.

"Ahhh -- wait it is over -- ha hooo---" Said Manny as ran of the arena in a hurry. 

"Ok -- huhuh -- next we have --- huhuh -- up is -- huhuh -- Trunks -- huhuh -- and Gohan. said Manny through deep breaths of air. "With the defeat of the world's champion this match will be mostly one sided. Aye - Gohan?" asked Manny with an expected yes answer. 

"No - not at all." said Gohan as he flew up and shot a ki blast into the arena making another 6ft. hole. "This will be a very good match."

"Ha - Yah - Sorry - ha - if I - insulted you." said Manny with a crooked smile and a shivering self. 

"Your smile won't be the only thing crooked by the end of the day." replied Gohan as he gave a death stare at Manny.

"Well in this match we has the most powerful Gohan, and the young man to beat the Champion of The World!!!" said Manny in utter terror and embarrassment of his pants grew darker and darker the more Gohan looked at him.

"Trunks I want you to go all out and don't hold back. Do you understand?" stated Gohan to his best friend for so many years he had been there. 

Nodding his head the two charged at each other with such a dynamic speed the Majins who were planning to ambush could not see them. Franticly swinging at each other Gohan landed a rib breaking kick as Trunks made punch that almost went through Gohan. Both were flung back into one of the pits in the arena and flew out into the sky. 

"Wow dad must have taught you allot in the past, Trunks" said Gohan in amazement at how well planted his punch was.

"Yah but you should see what my dad taught me." said Trunks as he charged at Gohan.

Gohan caught Trunks by the shoulders and flipped him down with a spiral kick Trunks was moving quickly into the ground, but got a good enough hold on Gohan (by his feet) to swing him into the ground. Both warriors get up out of the two immense crater that was made. 

"Now you get to see what my father taught me Gohan!" said Trunks "AHHHHHHHHHHH ----" screamed Trunks as he began the Super Say-jin Transformation.

"Maybe I should show you, what I have learned over these years of intense training." said Gohan. "AHHHHHHHHHHH ------" Screamed Gohan as he began the Super Say-jin Transformation

Both screams intertwined and became a loud blur of hatred while their hair flashed yellow and gold. The 200 lbs. arena tiles were lifted up ten ft. up and began to crumble under the Say-jins's immense power. Manny was blown to the side wall and knocked out by the force.

The Majins and Kiooshin and Kibito were the only beings to with stand the shock-wave of the powering up Say-jins. The bodies of both warriors began to swell with mountains of muscular energy.

"Okay Somugoo use your holding power, that Babidi taught you, on both of those two fighters." said Yahamo as Somugoo preformed the task at hand.

"Hurry and help hold the two Say-jins, before Somugoo's grip slips --- Kibito help me!!" said shin as he used his physic power to hold both Gohan and Trunks urged Kibito to do the same.

Yahamo suck out as much power from Gohan that the Majin Energy Container would hold. With this Yahamo focused on the younger Trunks and sucked up all of his energy in to a Majin Energy Container. Trunks lay on the arena life - less and needing medical treatment. Gohan (he had more energy than Trunks) was barely conscious. Shin appeared next to Gohan and explained about Bibidi, Babidi, and Buu. 

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Skipping three months

Trunks was just now waking up from the WMAT. Gohan was beside of him, injured from an attack form Buu. While Gohan lay next to his best friend he swore that he would fend off Buu the best he could. 

"Gohan what should we do neither of together can beat it" ask Trunks between sighs of pain.

"Trunks promise you will go through the dimension portal, it has been charged." commanded Gohan.

"It has been that Damn long?!?!?!?!?!" puzzled Trunks.

"Promise me, or here I will die on this bed beside you." commanded Gohan with hints of pain and fear.

"Fine I'll go ------------ but don't die or I'll stay." replied Trunks with just as much hurt in his voice.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Skipping a week

"Okay Trunks be careful." said Gohan as a blob with a face appeared high above capsule co. (where they are right now).

"Hey Gohan what is that?" asked Trunks in a good nature pointing up at Buu.

"Nothing" said Gohan as he stuffed Trunks's stuff in his hand and the Capsule containing the other end of the dimension portal. 

"Hey that isn't Buu is it?" asked Trunks as he was being pushed to the portal.

"No now go!!!!!" hollered Gohan as he pushed Trunks through it.

The bright light seemed not to fade; but that was his looking into the sun. Where was he trees, noise, animals, and Green People? 

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Disclaimer : I don't own dbz.

Okay now it starts the tug between both Miriah/Trunks! 

Hey when you R&R tell me if you think I should add in Marron just to mix and screw everything up a little more.

Remember to flame.

One more thing I may be changing the name of the story. I'll post the new name if it is changed and search for this story by the author (who-cares).

****

Ads: 

Ai No Chikara: Dark Passions By Enchantress 101 (You must read this it is soooooooo good -- future author & my favorite -- you must read or die!!!)

Life Anew by SSJ_Miriah_Trunks

Weakest Link by ssjphoenix

Not so Mortal Combat by ssjphoenix


	4. Greetings

Hello every one were you wandering what I was talking about with Green People; Right Right? I knew you did want to know well (it was Piccilo). Spring Break Oh!! YAH!! Now Chapters even sooner!! Well have fun with this chapter. I know that Piccilo and Miriah Trunks are a little OOC ^*^ (One more thing it is Saturday in this world and everyone does have to go to school.)

****

Ads: 

Ai No Chikara: Dark Passions By Enchantress 101 (You must read this it is sooooooooooo good -- future author & my favorite -- you must read or die!!!)

Life Anew by SSJ_Miriah_Trunks

Weakest Link by ssjphoenix

Not so Mortal Combat by ssjphoenix

A power full ki blast came right at him. Phasing in and out he dodged it and it hit a large tree, knocking it down. This spiked his ki. _What the hell was that? _"Anyone there?" hollered Miriah Trunks as he noticed his Green friend vanished.

"Got you now!!" yelled Piccilo jokingly into Miriah Trunks's ear while holding him in a head lock from behind. 

"AHH" screamed Miriah Trunks as he went Super Say-jin and broke Piccilo's grip. _Now I have got you!!_

"Calm down Trunks" beckoned Piccilo.

__

What how does he know my name? "Who are you?" toned down Miriah Trunks as he relaxed his transformation.

"Kaim -- Your not our Trunks -- are you?" asked a disturbed Piccilo. _Maybe he is Future Trunks, but not so Future any more._

"No -- I am not -- But I am Trunks -- I came and warned everyone about the androids. UHH your not Piccilo are you?" said Miriah Trunks. _You better remember I'm the only reason your not dead._

"Shi -- uhh -- come on -- you got to go to Dende's look out." ordered Piccilo *eyes flash red with anger* with as he flew off. _This is a little too weird -- no one forgets about me, I'm -- green._

*-*-*-*-*-*

*Knock knock* 

Piccilo walked in startling Mr. Popo, he claimed he almost had a heart attack.

"Hey Piccilo!! -- uhh" waved Gohan as Goku hit him in the stomach.

"Hey Piccilo!! Want to spare, I think Gohan is done for now?!" begged Goku as if Piccilo had or was -- food. _Say yes yes yes yes yes _

"What??!! -- Uhh no I brought by -- Trunks -- Miriah Trunks." _Spar with him he is crazy, -- he would kill me. _defended Piccilo.

"Who??" _Miriah?? _beaconed Videl and Pan simultaneously.

Goku and Piccilo switched off in telling them both about him; while Gohan spoke with Miriah Trunks about what he did when he got back.

"So you killed 18 and 17, and imperfect Cell?" awed Gohan. _Wow and sounded pretty quick!!_

"Yah no sweat." calmly exclaimed Miriah Trunks. 

"Oh well I guess you never met my wife, or daughter." said Gohan in attempting to review the conversation. _Won't Trunks be surprised to see him self. _"This is Pan." he said pointing to the young lady who took Trunks's breath away.

"Nice to met you" greeted Pan. _So two boyfriends it just keeps getting better. _*snickers*

"Nice to met you too." blushed Miriah Trunks _why did she laugh? I don't have anything on me do I? *_Looks over self* .

*coughs* "And this is" *loudly coughs* "my wife -- Videl" said Gohan as Miriah Trunks turns in time to hear wife -- Videl.

"Nice to met you." greeted Videl as she saw Pan looking over Miriah Trunks. _This could be bad._

"No the pleasure is all mine." charmed Miriah Trunks. _Impress the mother then the daughter he he_

"So where are you staying?" asked Videl _Poor Bulma, she'll have to feed 4 Say-jins if he stays there._

"C-yah later, Videl Goku and I are going to eat. He he." said Gohan while he and his father walked inside the kitchen to clean it out.

"I'll be at Capsule Co." replied Miriah Trunks regretfully wishing to follow Gohan. _I wonder what has changed there?_

"You'll probably see Pan there, with Trunks , they're dating." continued Videl. _Grandchildren Grandchildren Grandchildren _(A/N: Chichi must have brain washed her, she would have)

"Uhh -- oh --" said Miriah Trunks in acceptance while blushing slightly. _Not for long!_

"Trunks, Goten, Bra, Marron and I are going swimming tomorrow -- uhh I was wondering if you wanted to -- uhh go -- and swim?" asked Pan sheepishly. _Say yes please say yes _

"Yah -- it sounds fun." blushed Miriah Trunks. _Swimming -- bathing suits -- awe -- Was -- she hi-t--nah _"Trunks as in my counterpart? And who is everyone else?" asked a nervously cautions Miriah Trunks.

"Oh -- uhh well yah Trunks is your counterpart. And I'll take you to met all the others." sighed Pan as she grabbed his hand and jumped off Dende's Lookout.

"Be careful!!" hollered Videl _Grandchildren Grandchildren Grandchildren Grandchildren when?_

"Why does this take sooooo long just to say high and move on." said Piccilo coming out mediation. _I have got to see Miriah Trunks when he sees Krillin and Android 18. *_smirks*

Pan and Miriah Trunks began to fly and not fall.

"That was fun!!" shrieked Pan as she let go of a shaken up Miriah Trunks. _Oh man he probably didn't like that -- Oh well -- I did._

"Yah that was awesome!!" blushed an exuberant Miriah Trunks. _whoa chill out it was an accident that held on to me the hole way down._

"Well lets go" said Pan as she pulled him along. _What is wrong with him??? -- Maybe we should go to Chichi's first and see Goten._

"Oh yah -- sure." said Mirah Trunks _I wonder where she is going to take me?_

*-*-*-*-*-*

"Hi Chichi! I brought someone to met you!!" hollered Pan _Please don't do the Great Grandchildren thing, -- Please._

"Hi Pan, and Trunks!! Come on down, I like too talk to you both!" exclaimed Chichi. _Great Grandchildren Great Grandchildren Great Grandchildren when will I have Great Grandchildren?_

"Oh boy -- this is going to fun." mumbled a sarcastic Pan. _Maybe I should warn Miriah Trunks, Chichi is a little blunt._

"Nice to met you Son Chichi." bowed Miriah Trunks in respect. _Why are we here? Gohan is at Dende's look out. Oh well. _

Miriah Trunks, Pan, and Chichi all walked in and sat down at the table.

"So when do you I'll be getting my Great Grandchildren?" asked Chichi _Must have Great Grandchildren _

Miriah Trunks falls out of his seat and sweat rolls down the back of Pan's head. "Haven't we been through this?" asked a disturbed Pan while she helped Miriah Trunks back in to his seat. _Why? Why me? and Poor Miriah Trunks he never asked for this._

"Well we have but Trunks and I never have been through this." stated an innocent Chichi as Miriah Trunks starred blankly at her. _Well When will I have my Great Grand Kids?_

*Several Minutes Later* 

"Well When?" asked an impassionate Chichi as she got out her Frying Pan. _Soon please say Soon, Pan could pass as maybe 2-3 months?_

"Uhh well were not going out -- I'm Miriah Trunks." said Miriah Trunks as the back of his head raged a river of sweat.

"Oh come on no use in trying to fool me. -- Pan your 2 months -- right?" said/asked Chichi _Good job Trunks._

"WHAT NO I AM NOT PREGNANT, I don't look pregnant, do I?" screamed a pissed Pan. _I don't! Do I? No I don't it's just Chichi!!_

"Good job Trunks." whispered Chichi to Miriah Trunks _She must be pregnant -- PMS _

"We - I am not Pregnant!!! That is Miriah Trunks -- not Trunks -- We came to introduce Goten to Miriah Trunks." interrupted a stressed Pan _Who does she think she is _

"No need to be embarrassed. I remembered when Goku and first --" said Chichi as she tuned out for the next ten minutes. _Where is Goku?_

"So when will you have kids Pans?" asked a sincere Chichi. _When? When? When? When? When? _

"When I marry." stated an annoyed Pan. _How did Mom and Dad survive her -- How am I surviving her?_

"Oh yah Bulma and were thinking that the first Saturday of next month would be good for her." said Chichi _Please say ok say ok_

"NO I WILL MARRY WHEN I AM READY!!" screamed Pan. _Stubborn Stubborn Stubborn Stubborn - Desperate _

"When did you say that would be?? You really need to think about this; your already what 16, 17?" asked Chichi _Think_ _Great Grandchildren _

"AHH were leaving **MIRIAH **Trunks." screamed a very frustrated Pan as Miriah Trunks finished his lunch. _The Nerve AHH How could she be this -- AHH. _

"Where to now?" asked Miriah Trunks.

"Goten is at Capsule Co.!!" hollered Chichi as they flew off. _That always has been fun. *_snickers*

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

"Gohan never told me that Chichi was like that!!" said Miriah Trunks. *shivers* 

"Yah sorry about that -- I mean -- well your not Trunks --" mumbled off Pan _Dad had better talk to Chichi!!_

"Race you to Capsule Co.!!" said Miriah Trunks. _You'll never beat me -- hehe unless I let you!!_

*2 Minutes Later*

"You beat me!! How?" asked Mirah Trunks jokingly. 

"It's a secret. Do you want to know?" flirted Pan.

"Yah tell me." said an all too comfortable Miriah Trunks.

"Ok but come here, I have to whisper it in your ear." said Pan as she pulled him on her self. _SOOOOOOO Cute -- bad thought -- bad thought._

"What is it." whispered Miriah as he blushed realizing where he is. *Gasps*

"I cheated!" whispered Pan as she pressed on him even more. *Gasps as eyes meet* _What would Trunks say?? _thought Pan as she pulled off Miriah Trunks.

*-*-*-*-*

*Ding Dong*

"Bra could you get that??" hollered Bulma. 

"Sure Mom." Bra yelled back as she opened the door. _Uhh Pan and Trunks snuck off -- Again?_

"Hi Bra!!" said Pan.

"What are you two doing sneaking off again??" Bra asked all frustrated while closing the door. _I wonder where they went. -- I hope Pan tells me all about it._

"We didn't sneak off -- This is Miriah Trunks, and I invited him to go swimming tomorrow -- and He wanted to meet everyone that was going." defended Pan. 

"Uhh -- sure but -- whatever --" sighed Bra. _Two brothers it just keeps getting better. _

"Uhh -- Hi I'm Miriah Trunks" _Are you chibi Bulma?_

"Nice to meet you -- Uhh do I have something on me?" greeted Bra. _Trunks must be sick or something_

"Oh no -- you just look so much like Bulma when she was teenager." said Mirah Trunks trying to defend him self. 

"Yah well good looks run it family." boasted Bra. _He said I look like Mom he is definitely ill_

"??? Family -- your kin to the Briefs?" asked Miriah Trunks _She -- would -- would -- be my -- my --sister. _

"Yah just as mush as you are." sassed Bra to her older brother.

"Uhh -well that's nice and all but we need to see Goten." said Pan _That was weird _

"Me too -- Uhh I mean he, Vegeta, and Trunks are training in the gravity room." said Bra as she showed him the way. _I got to go tell Mom that Miriah Trunks is here._

*Knock - Knock*

"Hey Dad!!" said Miriah Trunks as he opened the door.

"What!!!???" Veggie head questioned while he turned seeing Miriah Trunks and got hit by Trunks's ki blast.

"Whoa another you, Trunks!!" said Goten amazed by Miriah Trunks. _I wonder -- Did Bulma cloned Trunks?_

"Uhh - Miriah Trunks -- great another sparing partner!!" said Vegeta. _I'll have to whip him into shape._

"And this is your counterpart." said Pan as she hung on Trunks. "And Goten." she said pointing to Goten.

"Ok nice to you -- both" said a gloomy Miriah Trunks as continued to star at Pan all over Trunks. *Shivers*

"Oh yah -- Marron, Who wants to come with me to introduce Miriah Trunks to Marron?" asked Pan _This is taking too long._

"Sure, I'll go, anyway I'd like to get caught up Miriah World!!" said Trunks.

"Well I if your Trunks I better go to. Vegeta might kill me by my self." said Goten in joking fear. _He really might._

*2 minutes later*

"Vegeta, Bra just told me Miriah Trunks is here!! is he up there?" asked Bulma.

"NO WOMAN HE JUST LEFT NOW LEAVE ME BE!!" said Vegeta as he smirked Wonder what will happen when Miriah Trunks meet 18? hehe should have gone to see that.

*-*-*-*

"Hi Pan!!" yelled Marron as she saw everyone coming. _I wish I had as good luck with Trunks as she does. -- oh well _*sighs*

"Hi Marron!! I just brought Miriah Trunks by to meet you, he'll be swimming tomorrow." squeaked Pan

"Oh nice to meet you." said Marron. _Two of them AHH!!! I'm soooooooo lucky!!_

"Nice to meet you too." said Miriah Trunks _Who is she??_

"Let me go and Mom and Dad they would like too meet you." said Marron as she ran off.

*Many Minutes Later*

"This is my Dad -- Krillin and my Mom -- 18." said Marron as she unveiled them both.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH" screamed Miriah Trunks as he went Super Say-jin 2, whipped out his sword and flew at 18.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

I love cliff hangers! 

So what happens? 

Does everyone stop Miriah Trunks from killing 18? 

What does Pan do about two Trunks?

Does Miriah Trunks still get to go swimming with the gang? 

Do both Trunks stay Friends? 

Does Chichi ever give it up with her Great Grandchildren deal? 

Will there be any Great Grandchildren? ^*^

Review and tell me what you thought!!

****

Ads :

Bruised For Life

Ms. Videl Son

Lucky Chances 

PrincessPepper


	5. Disaster Date

I want to thank those that have reviewed my story. Still Saturday at the beginning of this story. Last time Miriah Trunks charged at 18 as Super Say-jin. Soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry for such a late chapter, I had to decide to resurrect the last chapter; and that means two chapters an update. So it took a while, and then I got lazy and didn't work on it till now. SO YOU BETTER ENJOY!!

****

Ads: 

Ai No Chikara: Dark Passions By Enchantress 101 (You must read this it is sooooooooooo good -- future author & my favorite -- you must read!!)

Life Anew by SSJ_Miriah_Trunks

Bruised for Life

ssjphoenix 

In the flash of the Super Say-jin's transformation, 18 instinctively posed into her fighting stance, waiting for his move.

Smirking ever so slightly the young Say-jin flew towards the luscious android. 

__

Not again, I failed Gohan once -- NEVER AGAIN!!!! thought Miriah Trunks as he phased out and appeared behind her.

"What -- behind me?" asked a slightly puzzled 18. _Oh no! _As fast as she could she turned around as to see a fist closing in on her.

"18!" shouted Krillin as he snapped out his shock, while she ricochet off tree and into the ground, motionless. 

"What are you going to do about it?" said Miriah Trunks 

"She was just going to be the end of this us!" said Miriah Trunks as he had a two second flashback of the androids killing Miriah Gohan.

Two seconds was just long enough for Krillin to phase in front of Miriah Trunks uppercut a juicy punch into Miriah Trunks's stomach. "She was my wife!!" yelled Krillin _18 hasn't done anything what's to him? Why?_

"Stop both of you!!" yelled a scarred Marron. **_Listen!! to me!! _**stop daddy stop!! Please don't fight! thought Marron as she ran to cry on Trunks's shoulder. 

Pan and Trunks froze with dropped down months, were wondering how -- why this was happening.

"Uhh" moaned a pain saturated Miriah Trunks as he gathered himself, ready to take out Krillin.

"You! AHH!" said Miriah Trunks as he flew to Krillin. _Android Protectors must die._

That was a very bad idea! Krillin pointlessly threw punches at Miriah Trunk, while he played with Krillin.

The Android got up, and saw her new jean jacket ruined. _That was my best jacket Errr -- _

"What's wrong Krillin? Can't hit me? Unless I'm busy fighting everyone else?" said Miriah Trunks as he glared at him and placed a long arm into, his torso. 

As Krillin screamed with pain, 18 tapped Miriah Trunks's shoulder. _This will get you._

"Uhh?" grunted Miriah Trunks as he felt force of her ki blast pass through him. _That will leave a mark._

He must think 18 still is evil thought Pan as she grabbed Trunks and tried to pin Miriah Trunks.

Miriah Trunks was much weaker after her blast; to the point where Pan could barley hold him down with Trunks's help, by practically laying on him.

Miriah Trunks glanced up through blood pouring down his face, with betrayal in mind seeing Pan. Their eyes intertwine, both realizing their positions, and liking it. _Damn This isn't how I first thought a girl would be on me but DAMN _thought Miriah Trunks as he blushed. 

"Pan ... Pan .. Hello Pan?" spoke Trunks pointlessly as he saw the situation she was in. _This isn't good._

Pan froze. _Shit, Trunks is next to me and what to do, what if gets suspicious**, ...**_

"Okay nice to know that you listen. Hey Miriah Trunks uhh I don't know if some one told you but 18 is not evil or too cruel or whatever." said Trunks_ Okay Pan needs to get out of this stature. _

"Oh -- Okay" said Miriah Trunks as he hesitated and stood up after Pan was pulled of by Trunks.

"So those are Marron's parents." said Pan jokingly _Only if it had been that easy._

"Look at the time, Pan." said a poorly faking Trunks as Krillin gave a death glare to Miriah Trunks, Vegeta style. 

"Oh, yah I have to get ready -- for -- uhh -- our date Trunks." replied Pan as she slowly walked backwards and tossed a sensu bean to Miriah Trunks, and she and Miriah Trunks flew off.

"Well nice meeting, both of you; -- I think I should go too." gulped Miriah Trunks as he stuffed down the sensu and eerily flew off too.

"I don't like him, at all." grunted Krillin Can he not see she has changed?

"Well he thought I was still evil." defended 18 Why do you care -- He tried to **kill you**.

"What do you think Marron?" asked Krillin in hopes for support. 

*Cries very loudly* "Stop fighting ---- please stop -- please listen" cried Marron with legs bent outward on the ground and elbows in her knees, and hands hold up her face like unmovable pillars.

"Some times that girl worries me" snickered 18 as she left to get cleaned up.

-*-*-*-*-*-

Later that night in an very fine restaurant

Pan walked in looking for Trunks. Her hair was indecisively natural messy every night but this one. It was up in the most elegant bun, with a worn curl lightly resting on her face. Her dress was all slivery white and sparkled radiantly when looked upon, that came down 4-6 in. down from her shoulders, and 6in. to 1ft. below her waist; with only 2 G-stings on her back. Trunks was dressed well but not to that extent. He was dressed in a stunning suit, with dazzling tamed hair.

"Whoa" said Trunks as he looked over the dress and ... her. Damn if I had known she'd dress like that,..

Pan spotted Trunks and was blown away, he had done something with his hair. "Wow!!" Good thing Mom's good high school friend came and helped me. Pan walk to Trunks slower than normal, staring at his hair.

"What?" asked a paranoid Trunks. Oh no something is wrong.

"Oh nothing, it's just that you fixed your hair." said a shocked Pan "You look really great!"

"So do you, I was hoping for a special night, with this being our one year anniversary of dating." said Trunks as he motioned to the waiter.

"Compliments of the chief," responded the heavily tipped waiter, as he put a small cake in front of both them.

"How much did you tip him?" asked Pan as he walked off.

"What?? Just dig in." said Trunks as he teased her more.

*Gasps* "What's this?" asked Pan as she pulls a sapphire ring from her mouth.

"I wonder what that could be?" smirked Trunks as she cleaned it off and put on her finger.

"You lied." said Pan as jokingly kicked Trunks under the table.

"Owe -- It is just an anniversary gift." said Trunks as he saw her take it off.

"Trunks, you know that deeply care for you?" said Pan as she reluctantly looked up encountering his eyes.

"Yes --Why?" said a very worried Trunks. Oh no

"Well I can't take it, I mean I'm confused, I need some space." said Pan Erasa did say to dress your best for a guy if you ever break up with him. But he looks so hurt.

"It's not me is it? I can change." begged Trunks. 

"No it's not you, but it is weird for Miriah Trunks, I mean I need to sort the two of you out." vowed Pan He looks so crushed.

"Oh -- Okay." said Trunks as he got up and walked out of the restaurant. Awe man I have to beat an older me -- Shit.

*-*-*-*-*-*

Well now that it is done and I fixed my story dilemma; we can all rejoice.


End file.
